Dragon Ball Super (anime)
trzeci co do chronologii wydarzeń serial Dragon Ball, jego akcja rozgrywa się podczas dziesięciu lat pokoju pomiędzy pokonaniem Majin Bū a Tenka-ichi Budōkai 28. thumb|320x220px|right|Oficjalne logo Dragon Ball Super Serial zadebiutował na antenie Fuji Television 5 lipca 2015r, zastępując dotychczasowo nadawany Dragon Ball Kai. Udźwiękowienie Ścieżka dźwiękowa *Norihito Sumitomo Czołówki #Kazuya Yoshī - Chōzetsu☆Dynamic! (001-076). #Yukinojō Mori - Genkai Toppa x Sabaibā (077-). Tyłówki #Good Morning America - Hello Hello Hello (001-012). #KEYTALK - Starring Star (013-025). #LACCO TOWER - Usubeni (026-036). #Czecho No Republic - Forever Dreaming (037-049). #Batten Shōjo-Tai - Yoka Yoka Dance (050-059). #Arukara - Chahan MUSIC (060-072). #THE COLLECTORS - An Evil Angel and Righteous Devil (073-). Spis odcinków Obsada W rolach głównych W pozostałych rolach Produkcja Fabuła Saga Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa Na Ziemi panuje pokój. Akcja pierwszego odcinka toczy się po wydarzeniach związanych z Majin Bū, ale przed Beerusem oraz Złotym Freezerem. Chichi przymusiła Son Gokū do podjęcia pracy zarobkowej. Gokū zostaje rolnikiem. Po namowach syna i uzmysłowieniu, że nie będzie musiał pracować, Saiyanin przyjmuje nagrodę 100 000 000 zeni, jaką zaoferował mu Mister Satan w zamian za pokonanie Majin Bū. Dzięki zwolnieniu z pracy, udaje się na trening do Północnego Kaiō. Son Goten i Trunks wyruszają na poszukiwania idealnego prezentu ślubnego dla Videl. W pierwszym rozdziale mangi czytelnikom zaprezentowani zostają również Hakaishin Beerus i jego asystent Whis podczas niszczenia jednej z planet Siódmego Wszechświata oraz Kaiōshini Kaiōbito i Rō Kaiōshin obserwujący telepatycznie Boga Zniszczenia i jego aktywność ze Świata Kaiōshinów. Saga Odrodzenia Freezy Do Mr. Satana zgłaszają się obcy, chcący podziękować mu za pokonanie Beerusa. Ich przedstawiciel chce walczyć z mistrzem. Satan prosi o pomoc Gokū, ale Chichi ponagla męża, obcy boją się psów i uciekają na widok Bē. Vegeta ćwiczy na pustkowiu, gdy wraca do domu zauważa, że Bulma częstuje Whisa jedzeniem za ocalenie jej rodziny w przypadku ataku Beerusa. Wojownik prosi go o trening i sam gotuje dla niego różne potrawy. Gdy mu nie wychodzi gotowanie zabiera Whisa na rundę po restauracjach. Okazuje się, że wszędzie już był z Bulmą, więc Vegeta daje mu zupkę w proszku, która smakuje Whisowi. Ten godzi się trenować Vegetę. Dowiedziawszy sie o tym, Gokū, który pracuje w polu naciska na Bulmę, by poinformowała go o pojawieniu się Whisa. Gdy ten się zjawia, Gokū ponagla go podczas jedzenia. Gdy Whis odchodzi, Son uciekając przed Chichi, która każe mu pracować, łapie go i odlatują razem. Na miejscu razem z Vegetą pracuje w polu, zmienia Beerusowi pościel, myje akwaria Rybiej Wyroczni i sprząta. Popołudniami ćwiczy z obciążeniem. Potem ćwiczą walki wręcz, pojawia się Freezer. Saga Złotego Freezera zaczyna się w odc. 19, kiedy dowodzona przez Sorbeta grupa żołnierzy Freezera postanawia wskrzesić swojego pana. Sorbet i Tagoma lokalizują Gang Pilafa i odbierają smocze kule jego członkom. Po odnalezieniu ostatniej smoczej kuli udaje im się wezwać Shén Lónga. Smok nie może jednak wskrzesić Freezera, ponieważ przed śmiercią tyran został poćwiartowany przez Trunksa z przyszłości, przez co Shén Lóng musiałby go wskrzesic w kawałkach. Jako że Armia Freezera ma do dyzpozycji nowe kapsuły regeneracyjne, które mogą odbudować ciało Changelinga, Sorbet i Tagoma decydują się ożywić swego pana. W związku z tym, że smok może spełnić jeszcze dwa życzenia, Sorbet zamierza wskrzesić Colda Daiō, lecz plany niweczą mu Shū, który prosi o milion zeni i Mài, która prosi o lody. Shén Lóng odlatuje, a Sorbet i Tagoma przenoszą na statek zebrane w pojemniku do kriokonserwacji kawałki ciała tyrana. Na statku Freezer wraca do pełni sił, a jego ciało zostaje w pełni odtworzone. Podczas rozmowy z Sorbetem okazuje się, że w całym swoim życiu Freezer nigdy nie musiał trenować, gdyż urodził się z taką wielką siłą. Tyran oznajmia, że jest urodzonym geniuszem walki i trening przyniesie ogromne rezultaty. Workiem treningowym Freezera zostaje Tagoma. Mijają cztery miesące. Na Ziemię przylatuje Jaco Tirimentenpibosshi, który informuje Bulmę o tym, że za godzinę przybędzie Freezer i jego tysięczna armia. Przy pomocy truskawkowego parfait Bulma usiłuje zwabić Whisa, a wraz z nim przebywających na planecie Beerusa Son Gokū i Vegetę, lecz wiadomość nie zostaje odebrana od razu. W międzyczasie widzowi ukazany zostaje trening Gokū i Vegety. Na Ziemię przybywa Freezer, a czoło mu i jego armi stawiają Piccolo, Gohan, Jaco, Kurilín, Tenshinhan i Muten Rōshi. Na miejscu jest też Bulma, która poza rozwcieczaniem Freezera, nie ma innej istotnej funkcji. Armia Freezera zostaje rozniesiona w pył, a do walki wkraczają Shisami i Tagoma. Shisami ginie z ręki własnego towarzysza, który następnie wstępuje na pole bitwy. Pojawia się Gotenks, który uderza Tagomę w kroczę. Wtedy też objawia się przebywający w żabiej postaci Kapitan Ginyū, który następnie używa techniki zamiany ciał i kradnie ciało Tagomy. Dochodzi do walki Gohana z przebywającym w ciele Tagomy Ginyū. Kapitan zostaje pokonany, a Gohan w formie SSJ zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak Gokū po pokonaniu Freezera na Namek, co bardzo rozwściecza Frezera. Kosmiczny imperator torturuje Gohana, a kiedy ma już pozbawić Półsaiyanina życia atakiem Death Beam, Piccolo zasłania ucznia własnym ciałem, jednocześnie oddając za niego życie. Ten paragraf należy uzupełnić. Jeżeli wiesz, co się podówczas wydarzyło, opisz to, proszę. Saga Boga Zniszczenia Champy Vegeta z Gokū ćwiczą u Beerusa, gdy zjawiają się Champa i Vados. Champa częstuje wszystkich jajami ptaka Don Don, Beerus zupką z torebki. Champa chce zorganizować turniej sztuk walki pomiędzy 6 i 7 Wszechświatem, Beerus się godzi, stawką są Super Smocze Kule. Vegeta odnajduje ziemskie Smocze Kule radarem Bulmy, ale smok nie wie, gdzie jest ostatnia Super Kula. Kurilín prosi Gokū, by ten go uderzył. Son robi to raniąc go w twarz. Gokū kompletuje drużynę. Do eliminacji stają Gokū, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bū, który odpada na teście na inteligencję, i Monaka. Pierwszy walczy Gokū przeciw Botamo, którego ciało pochłania energię ciosów przeciwnika i wyrzuca go za ring. Potem walczy z Frostem, który pokonuje go przy pomocy ukłucia zatrutą igłą. Do walki staje Piccolo, ale również zostaje pokonany tą techniką. Jaco zauważa ukrytą broń, ale Vegeta nie godzi się na dyskwalifikacje przeciwnika. Następny jest Vegeta, który wyrzuca Frosta za ring. Hit dobija Frosta, który chce ukraść skarby zgromadzone na nagrodę dla zwyciężcy z 6 Wszechświata. Vegeta walczy z Magettą. Przed walką Champa zmienia regulamin i przykrywa ring barierą, której dotknięcie oznacza przegraną. Magetta podnosi temperaturę i zużywa tlen w procesie spalania, ale Vegeta rozbija barierę, wyzywa przeciwnika i wyrzuca go za ring. Następnie walczy z Cabbą, który prosi go o nauczenie zostania Super Saiyaninem. Vegeta grożąc jego rodzinie prowokuje przemianę Cabby w SSJ, ale i tak pozbawia go przytomności. Do walki staje Hit, który pokonuje Vegetę uderzając w punkty witalne na jego ciele. Jako, że Gokū został pokonany przez Frosta poprzez użycie broni, wraca na ring. Łączy SSJ Blue z Kaiō-kenem, dorównuje Hitowi, ale szybko się męczy, więc się poddaje. Do walki staje Monaka, który uderza Hita w kolano. Hit udaje, że przegrał. Champa denerwuje się porażką, ale pojawia się Zenō, 18 zauważa na radarze, że Super Smocze Kule są razem. Ostatnia okazuje się planeta, na której był turniej. Super Smok zostaje wywołany, a Beerus prosi o odtworzenie zniszczonej w 6 Wszechświecie Ziemi. Bulma ogłasza przyjęcie z okazji wygranej, na które zaprasza wszystkich znajomych. Zjawia się też Monaka, który okazuje sie kosmicznym kurierem i przywozi jedzenie. Gokū chce z nim walczyć, więc Beerus przebiera się za dostawcę i walczy, aż nie rozdziela ich Whis. Saga Nadludzkiej Wody (Commeson) Bulma zamawia do pracy jedzenie, które przywozi Monaka. Trunks i Goten wchodzą do jego samochodu, zatrzaskują się drzwi, Monaka zabiera ich na Potaufeu. Tam chłopcy bronią Monaki i strażnika Nadludzkiej Wody, Potage, przed Gryllem, który znajduje zgubiony klucz do sejfu z Nadludzką Wodą i otwiera go. Woda pochłania jego moc i pamięć, a sam Gryll i jego ludzie, którzy tez padają jej ofiarą znikają. Woda w ich postaciach atakuje Trunksa i Gotena, ratuje ich przybyły z Jaco na ratunek Vegeta. Woda omotuje go i pochłania jego moc. Tylko jej pokonanie może ocalić Saiyanina. Trunks i Goten robią fuzję, ale Gotenks zostaje pokonany. Gdy kopia Grylla każe kopii Vegety pochłonąć Trunksa ta odmawia i rzuca się na nią. Pojawia się Gokū, który wyczua energię Gotenksa. Potage opowiada mu co się stało. Gokū i kopia Vegety walczą ze sobą. Potage daje Vegecie do ssania klucz do sejfu, który opóźni jego zniknięcie i mówi, że trzeba zniszczyć rdzeń Wody by ją pokonać. Woda, która przybrała postać Grylla próbuje pochłonąć Trunksa, Vegeta rzuca się na ratunek, wypluwa przy tym smoczek. Monaka robiąc krok rozdeptuje rdzeń i niszczy go. Gokū pokonuje przeciwnika Kamehame-Hą. Potage dziękuje chłopcom za pomoc przy napadzie Grylla i jego ludzi. Wszyscy wracają na Ziemię. Tam matki tulą swych synów, a Kakarotto informuje Vegetę, że miał w ustach smoczek, czym go denerwuje. Saga Trunksa z "przyszłości" Gokū zbiera sałatę, gdy dowiaduje się o treningu Vegety u Whisa i leci na planetę Beerusa, zostawiając pracę Kurilínowi i Piccolo. Chichi każe Gotenowi się uczyć. W przyszłości Trunks nie radzi sobie z Gokū Blackiem, który atakuje jego miasto.9 maja 2016 na łamach zadedykowanej Dragon Ballowi Super podstronie witryny Toei Animation (http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s) twórcy serii zapowiedzieli, że nowy wątek fabularny rozpocznie się 12 czerwca 2016. Będzie nim Saga Trunksa z przyszłości (未来”トランクス編, Mirai no torankusu hen). Ujawniono również, że tytułowy Trunks, nie umiejąc pokonać tajemniczej postaci Czarnego Gokū (ゴクウブラック, Gokūburakku), zmuszony będzie przenieść się w czasie do świata Son Gokū i jego przyjaciół. W walce pomaga mu Mài, która przewodniczy ziemskiemu ruchowi oporu. Bulma daje synowi paliwo na lot w jedna stronę i ukrywa w wehikule notatki, dzięki którym jej wersja z przeszłości stworzy paliwo na powrót. Bulma i Trunks w drodze do laboratorium Capsule Corporation, w którym pozostawili wehikuł, spotykają Blacka. Przeciwnik zabija Bulmę, Trunks uchodzi z życiem i dociera do Mài Zostawiają kota i idą do laboratorium. Black atakuje ich, ranny Trunks leci w przeszłość. Gokū zdobywa senzu, Bulma opowiada swojemu synowi i ludziom Pilafa, kim jest Trunks. Chłopiec po odzyskaniu przytomności myli Gokū z Blackiem i walczy z nim, opamiętawszy się, opowiada swoją historię. Dzięki pierścieniowi czasu Blackowi udaje się odnaleźć Trunksa. Złoczyńca walczy z Gokū, jednak pierścień czasu sprowadza z powrotem do przyszłości. Kurilín i Piccolo naprawiają szkody wyrządzone podczas walki w ogrodzie Bulmy, Vegeta idzie ćwiczyć do pokoju grawitacyjnego. Kurilín proponuje Trunksowi odwiedziny u Gohana. Trunks udaje się na uczelnię Gohana. Mężczyźni idą razem na lody, Gohan zaprasza przyjaciela do domu na kolację. Na miejscu przedstawia mu swoją rodzinę i teścia. Trunks opiekuje się Pan, gdy Satan pomaga Videl w kuchni. Po kolacji młodzieniec wraca do Capsule Corporation. Gokū leci z obserwującymi jego walki Beerusem i Whisem do Dziesiątego Wszechświata, by poznać tożsamość Blacka, ponieważ w przebywającym tam Zamasu Whis wykrył identyczną ki. Na miejscu Gokū walczy z Zamasu i pokonuje go. Wracając mówi Beerusowi, że Zamasu może mu dorównać, czym wywołuje jego wściekłość. Na Ziemi Mài obserwuje trenującego w myślach Trunksa i wyobraża sobie, że go całuje. Po śniadaniu, na którym Gokū mówi przyjaciołom, że Zamasu nie jest Blackiem Vegeta proponuje synowi trening. mówi, że jeśli Trunks go uderzy to wygra. Vegeta zmienia się w SSJB, widząc to Trunks cieszy się, że moc Gokū i Vegety jest wystarczająca do pokonania Blacka. Vegeta wścieka się. Pojedynek przerywa pojawienie się Gokū i Bulmy. Trunks widząc dekoncatrację Vegety uderza go i wygrywa walkę. Mówi, że stanie się silniejszy od ojca i Gokū, dziękuje Vegecie, który odchodzi bez słowa. Do Beerusa dzwoni Król Wszystkiego, mówi, że chce spotkać się z Gokū. Gokū leci do niego i zaprzyjaźnia się z nim. Obiecuje mu spotkanie z nowymi przyjaciółmi i leci do 10 Wszechświata. Tam walczy z Zamasu i pokonuje go. Zamasu nienawidzi ludzi. Obserwuje rozwijającą się rasę Babarian i po 1000 latach zabija jej przedstawiciela. Gokū, Vegeta i Trunks lecą do przyszłości tego ostatniego. Tam okazuje się, że Mài żyje i uratowała grupę cywilów, w tym dzieci. żołnierze atakują Gokū, ale Trunks powstrzymuje ich. Gokū próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z dziećmi, ale one boją się go. Saiyanie spotykają ocalonego Yajirobē. Vegeta walczy z Blackiem i zostaje ranny. Podczas walki Blacka z Gokū pojawia się Zamasu, z którym walczy Trunks. Przebija wroga mieczem, ale ten okazuje się nieśmiertelny. Zamasu obezwładnia Gokū i Trunksa. Vegeta odbija pocisk Blacka. żołnierze Mài wystrzeliwują granaty dymne. Yajirobē zabiera Gokū i Trunksa z pola walki, Mài ratuje Vegetę. Saiyanie zostają umieszczeni w wehikule czasu i Mài odsyła ich w przeszłość. Dziewczyna zostaje w swoich czasach, mężczyźni docierają do Korporacji Kapsuła. Po powrocie ćwiczą. Vegeta uczy Trunksa lepiej walczyć, syn uderza go wykorzystując podstęp i wygrywa zakład. Wojownicy wracają w przyszłość. Okazuje się, że Zamasu zabił Gowasu, ukradł mu pierścienie czasu, odnalazł super smocze kule, poprosił o nieśmiertelność, zamienił się ciałami z Gokū, po czym zabił Saiyanina i jego rodzinę. Zamasu przeniósł się w przeszłość i drugi raz zabił Gowasu, a swoją wcześniejszą wersję zwerbował do realizacji swojego planu zabicia ludzi i Saiyan. Gokū, Vegeta i Trunks walczą z Blackiem i Zamasu. Gokū zostaje ranny, a Vegeta nie daje rady przeciwnikom. Trunks zostaje by walczyć, a reszta wraca w przeszłość, tam Piccolo opowiada przyjaciołom o technice mafuba, którą można pokonać Zamasu i Blacka. Gokū ćwiczy technikę na wyspie Muten Rōshiego na jego żółwiu, nad ranem opanowuje ją. Vegeta ćwiczy w Komnacie ducha i Czasu. W przyszłości Mài atakuje posiadłość Blacka, trafia go w policzek, ale nie robi mu krzywdy. Przed jego ki ratuje ją Trunks, któremu Yajirobē podał senzu. Po treningach Saiyanie razem z Bulmą lecą w przyszłość. Black niszczy im wehikuł. Pojawiają się Gowasu z Shinem, Black i Zamasu atakują ich, a Gokū i Vegeta ratują. Vegeta staje do walki z Blackiem i jest od niego silniejszy, a Mài daje Trunksowi senzu. Trunks staje do walki, udaje mu się zatrzymać Zamasu. Gokū i Vegeta walczą z Blackiem i jego zrodzonymi z gniewu klonami. Trunks uczy się Mafūby i więzi Zamasu w urnie. Bóg wydostaje się z niej i łączy z Blackiem przy pomocy kolczyków Potala. Scalony Zamasu walczy z Gokū i Vegetą, Trunks zabiera Mài i Bulmę w bezpieczne miejsce. Ludzie opuszczają schronienie i uciekają z miasta. Trunks ratuje Maki i każe ludziom biec do Bulmy. Mài i Bulma naprawiają wehikuł czasu. Zamasu powala Gokū i Vegetę, Trunks staje do walki. Dołącza do niego Vegeta, odpychają atak Zamasu. Wróg atakuje Trunksa, ale Vegeta go zasłania. Do walki staje Gokū, który odbija atak przeciwnika i uderza go Kamehame-Hą. Kiedy Gokū i Vegeta zostają ranni, Trunks staje do walki. Maki oddaje mu miecz, który odtwarza się dzięki energii Trunksa. Chłopiec pobiera od ludzi, kotka i Saiyan energię potrzebną do Genki-Damy i atakuje Zamasu. Bóg zostaje zniszczony, ale odradza się i niszczy ludzkość. Gokū, Trunks i Vegeta chronią Bulmę i Mài. Gokū chcąc znaleźć senzu znajduje guzik, którym wzywa Zenō. Wyjaśnia mu o co chodzi i Zenō niszczy świat. Gokū i reszta uciekają w przeszłość. Mài spotyka młodszą wersje siebie z obecnych czasów. Na kolacji u Bulmy Whis mówi, że Mài i Trunks mogą wrócić do czasów sprzed inwazji Zamasu, para godzi się na to i leci do tych czasów. Gohan i Piccolo przybywają, by razem ze wszystkimi pożegnać przyjaciół. Saga Zabójcy Hita Gokū obiecuje Kaiō, że go wskrzesi, ale kiedy zbiera smocze kule, zjawiają się inni pretendenci do życzeń. C18 podczas zakupów z Chichi i Maron zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie czego pragnie Kurilín, Genialny Żółw chce spotkania z pięknymi dziewczynami, Wūlóng damską bieliznę, Pilaf władzy nad światem, Trunks i Goten także chcą spełnić życzenie. Tymczasem Bulma sprawdza minerały nadające się na paliwo do wehikułu czasu. Odkrywa, że potrzebny minerał znajduje się we wnętrzu Ziemi. Pojawiają się Beerus i Whis, kobieta postanawia poprosić smoka o dany minerał. Na miejscu wszyscy się kłócą. Bulma daje Wūlóngowi pieniądze na bieliznę, C18 mówi, że dla Kurilína to ona i córka są najważniejsze na świecie, zamawia panienki dla Genialnego Żółwia i pyta o życzenia dzieci, które nie wiedzą czego chcą. Gohan przynosi chorą Pan i prosi smoka o uzdrowienie dziecka. Smok uzdrawia ją zużywając jedno życzenie. Bulma prosi Gokū o zdobycie minerału. Kiedy mężczyzna znajduje minerał pojawiają się Beerus i Whis. Beerus niszczy minerał i pracownię Bulmy. Smok traci energię i znika. Kaiō i jego zwierzęta pozostają martwi. Gokū ochrania rozdanie nagród naukowych, na którym jest Bulma z rodziną. Nagrodę główną zdobywa dr Slump za wynalezienie robota materializującego obiekty ludzkich marzeń. Jego przeciwnik sprowadza Aralkę i Gatchany, którzy wszystko demolują. Satan, który jest konferansjerem na uroczystości każe ludziom uciekać i prosi Vegetę o pomoc. Sayianin zostaje pobity. Walka budzi Gokū, który znudził się pracą i usnął na trawniku. Bohater zmienia się w SSJB i walczy z Arale, która chce silniejszych ataków. Satan i Trunks starają się powstrzymać złego naukowca, ale bezskutecznie. Bulma i dr Slump próbują odwrócić uwagę Aralki poprzez materializacje kupy, która na krótko odwraca uwagę dziewczynki. Bulma chce wezwać Beerusa, który śpi. Kobieta prosi widzów, by wyobrazili sobie najsmaczniejsze jedzenie. Robot tworzy potrawę, która przywabia Beerusa. Bóg zabija złego naukowca, chce zniszczyć Aralkę, ale dostaje zatrucia pokarmowego i wraca do siebie. Gokū obiecuje Aralce następny pojedynek. Bohaterowie wracają do domu. Vegeta zostaje wisząc na drzewie. Champa organizuje grę w baseball pomiędzy 6 a 7 wszechświatem. Gokū, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Kurilín i Yǐnchá reprezentują 7 wszechświat. Goten, Vegeta, Botamo, Magetta, Cabba i Champa 6. Jedyną osobą, która zna zasady gry jest Yǐnchá, ale Vegeta za każdym razem go fauluje, ciężko raniąc mężczyznę. Gokū miota piłką albo za mocno albo za słabo, Trunks odbija piłkę wiązką ki i goni muchę razem z Gotenem. Gohan w ogóle sobie nie radzi zostając zablokowanym przez Magettę i Botamo. Kobiety z rodzin Son i Briefs oraz C18 z Marron oglądają mecz. Ostatecznie wygrywa drużyna 7 wszechświata, dlatego, że Yǐnchá chociaż nieprzytomny dotyka bezpiecznego pola. Wracając do swojego wszechświata Champa uczy swoich zawodników uderzeń kijem baseballowym. Hit jest na cmentarzu pewnej planety, stoi przy czyimś grobie. Potem idzie przez miasto ignorując dziewczynkę sprzedającą tulipany. Dzięki przeskokom w czasie wchodzi do pałacu przywódcy mijając ochronę i interesantów. Na miejscu mówi mu, że musi go zabić. Hit nie chce pieniędzy od ofiary i zabija ją. Sam opuszcza biuro, a ochroniarze szefa znajdują jego ciało. Tymczasem Gokū od rana jest skoncentrowany, nie odzywa się i próbuje zaatakować listonosza, czym wzbudza niepokój Gotena i Chichi. Mężczyzna stojąc przed domem, łowiąc ryby i robiąc zakupy cały czas jest skoncentrowany, ma zamknięte oczy i błądzi, trafiając m. in. do sklepu z damską bielizną. Nie chce jednak powiedzieć synom co go niepokoi. Mężczyzna robi unik przed uderzeniem Bulmy, kiedy kobieta policzkuje go po tym jak wjechała w Gokū niszcząc swój samochód. W końcu Goten i Gohan, którzy od rana śledzą ojca, by dowiedzieć się co mu jest urządzają kolację, po której Son wyznaje im, że ktoś chce go zabić. Chłopcy zwierzają się z wieści Piccolo. Wieczorem siedząc na huśtawce w domu Gohana, Gokū wyczuwa zbliżającego się Hita i leci mu na spotkanie. Hit zachodzi go od tyłu i proponuje ugodę, ale Gokū nie godzi się, więc zabójca atakuje go i zabija. Synowie i Pikolo znajdują jego ciało. W tym czasie Vegeta sparinguje się w Whisem chcąc uzyskać taki sam trening jak ma Gokū, ale nie chce liczyć serii powtórzeń zaordynowanych mu przez Anioła ćwiczeń. Videl pokazuje Gohanowi reklamę filmu o Great Saiyamanie. Kiedy małżeństwo idzie zobaczyć plan filmowy, kobieta odrzuca komplementy Barriego Kahna. Mister Satan chce powiedzieć filmowcom, że Gohan to prawdziwy Great Saiyaman, ale Videl mu nie pozwala powołując się na tajne badania męża w pracy. Gohan zastępuje kaskadera, którego życiu mogą zagrozić wykonywane sztuczki. Scenarzysta zatrudnia Gohana widząc jego sprawność. Jaco Tirimentenpibosshi rozmawia z kucharzem, kiedy ucieka złapany przez niego przestępca, Watagash i leci na Ziemię. Gohan zabiera kostium z planu, kiedy jest świadkiem napadu na bank obezwładnia złodziei. Watagash infekuje jednego z nich, ale Gohan powstrzymuje go i obcy opuszcza ciało nosiciela. Na drugi dzień cała ekipa filmowa myśli, że Great Saiyaman to Gohan. Ratuje go Bulma, która mówi ludziom o kradzieży drugiego kostiumu z jej laboratorium. Cocoa Amaguri, partnerka Barriego Kahna podsłuchuje rozmowę Gohana z Bulmą i prosi mężczyznę o pomoc w nauce roli i by zabrał ją do domu. Kiedy razem lecą pojawia się Jaco i strzela w ich kierunku laserowym działem. Adaptacja mangowa Toyotarō, mangaka, autor fanowskiego komiksu Dragon Ball AF oraz publikowanego w V-Jumpie luźnego spin-offu Dragon Balla pt. Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, bazującego na grze automatowej Dragon Ball Heroes, tworzy komiks na podstawie DBS noszący ten sam tytuł. Ciekawostki *Dragon Ball Super jest pierwszym oryginalnym serialem telewizyjnym po osiemnastu latach od zakończenia transmisji Dragon Ball GT. *Ów serial debiutuje w trzydziestą rocznicę Dragon BallaDokładna data jubileuszu to 4 sierpnia, a więc niespełna miesiąc po faktycznym starcie DBS.. *Oryginalny japoński zapis tytułu serialu, to jest słowa „Super”, używa znaku „超” opisanego furiganą jako „スーパー”, „sūpā”. Zwyczajowo ów znak wymawia się jako „ちょう”, „チョー”, co w romanizacji zapisujemy „chō”. Akira Toriyama w wielu fragmentach Smoczych Kul stosuje podobny zabieg, przykładowo stadium Super Saiyanina również zapisuje się w taki sposób. *Producenci zapowiedzieli, że Beerus i Whis mają występować jako stałe postacie serialuSierpniowy numer V-Jumpa z 2015r. wydany 20 czerwca tegoż roku.. * W Dragon Ballu Super panuje współczesna moda. Zamiast spodni z podwyższonym stanem, charakterystycznych dla poprzedniego wieku, kobiety noszą biodrówki, mężczyźni zamiast garniturów, podkoszulków i spodni noszą współczesne dresy. Również kroje sukienek są nowocześniejsze. Różnice w czasie widać także w postępie technologicznym w świecie DBS. W pozostałych seriach Smoczych Kul dominują sprzęty analogowe, w DBS m.in. Gokū dostaje od Bulmy własny smartfon. *Także tutaj widzimy nawiązania do popkultury. Motyw nadludzkiej wody, która zmienia się w ludzi przejmując ich moc i wspomnienia oraz zniknięcie prawdziwych osób nawiązuje do Inwazji Porywaczy Ciał Jacka Finneya. Minizwiastun thumb|left|335 px|Oficjalny teaser DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (01).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (02).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (03).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (04).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (05).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (06).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (07).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (08).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (09).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (10).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (11).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (12).jpg dbs.jpg Galeria DBS, 28 kwietnia 2015, promocja przed projekcją filmu.png|Ujawnienie loga DBS podczas poprzedzającego projekcję filmu Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” spotkania promocyjnego z Masako Nozawą, Ryō Horikawą, Osamu Nozakim, członkiniami zespołu Momoiro Clover Z oraz statystami przebranymi za postacie Son Gokū, Vegety i Freezera DBKAI JPN 156, logo DBS.jpg|156 odc. japońskiej wersji DBKAI, komunikat zapowiadający DBS - możliwa finalna wersja loga serii DBS - tweeter.jpg|Logo opublikowane w zapowiedzi na oficjalnym tweeterze serii DBS oraz na stronie Toei Animation DBS (zapowiedź).png|Kolejna zapowiedź tumblr_npzmvbMSwL1rqdxubo1_1280.png|Plakat promujący serie DBS (obsada, produkcja).png|Produkcja i obsada Black-Goku.jpg n2016121601.jpg Przypisy en:Dragon Ball Super (anime) de:Dragon Ball Super es:Dragon Ball Super fr:Dragon Ball Super it:Dragon Ball Super pt:Dragon Ball Super is:Dragonball Super (anime) lt:Dragon Ball Super is:Dragonball Super (anime) ja:ドラゴンボール超 ca:Bola de Drac Súper (anime) nl:Dragon Ball Super pt-br:Dragon Ball Super Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Dragon Ball Super